Holding Hands
by You are my only sunshine
Summary: Dianna acaba de mudar pra ny, conhece Lea numa cafeteria as duas conversam até tarde e depois um sentimento diferente nasce nas duas.
1. Beginning

**Holding Hands.**

**Olá, esse é o primeiro capítulo de muitos, vou escrever pra vocês até onde a minha imaginação e as ideias de vocês permitirem. Pelo título da pra ver que a Fic é dedicada a Achele, eu quis muito fugir da realidade, porque tava cansada de ver fics onde Dianna é a atriz de Glee e Lea também. **

**Eu quis fazer algo que fugisse da história real das duas, quem me acompanha?**

**Capítulo 1 – Beginning **

Era uma quarta-feira de o sol já estava se recolhendo para seu sono. Lea acabara de sair de uma entrevista de emprego, meio desanimada e se dirigia para o café butter em que sempre frequentava. Entrou e cumprimentou Chris, seu amigo e garçom que trabalhava no café, sentou-se no balcão e pediu o de sempre: "Expresso com creme!".

Após Chris servi-la, eles trocaram algumas palavras. Não muitas, pois o café estava cheio e Lea não estava tão animada como nos outros dias. Enquanto ela estava com a mão no queixo, misturando açúcar no seu café ela escuta o barulho da porta, de habitual àqueles sinos. E por impulso ela olha... No salão entra uma mulher, linda, loira, olhos claros cor de avelã, um verdadeiro anjo. Lea voltou seu olhar ao café, e a moça anônima que acabara de entrar, se sentou ao lado de Lea no balcão.

"Oi" - a moça misteriosa diz.

Lea olha meio confusa sem saber o porquê daquela moça tão misteriosa e tão linda ir se sentar justo ao seu lado.

"Olá" - Lea respondeu.

"Bom, eu sou nova na cidade, e não conheço como as coisas funcionam. Vim do sul, me chamo Dianna." Lea sorri e diz. "Eu me chamo Lea, prazer".

Depois de um aperto de mãos as duas sorriram.

"Desculpa a pergunta, mas o que você veio fazer aqui na cidade grande?" - Perguntou Lea.

"Vim buscar meu sonho. Quero ser fotografa, e de onde eu venha essa profissão não é lá muito famosa". - Respondeu Dianna com um tom até que empolgado.

"Entendo" - Disse Lea voltando a olhar seu café.

Dianna chamou um dos garçons e fez seu pedido, as duas voltaram a conversar, e pra duas estranhas até que o assunto durou bastante, aos poucos o papo ali era tão interessante que Lea já se esquecera do ocorrido em sua entrevista de emprego. Elas conversavam sobre como fora a infância, Lea a garota da cidade que nunca havia tocado em uma vaca, Dianna a menina caipira que nunca foi a raves. E assim a noite já havia caído, passava das 20h e o café já iria fechar.

"O tempo passou tão rápido, nem percebi que já era tarde." – Disse Lea saindo do balcão e pegando seu casaco.

Dianna a acompanhou. - "Adorei conversar com você, minha recepção na cidade não poderia ter sido melhor".

Elas pararam na frente da cafeteria, elas se olharam e sorriram por alguns instantes de puro silêncio.

"Foi um prazer te conhecer" - Soltou Lea.

"O prazer foi todo meu, espero te ver novamente". "Se quiser todos os dias estou aqui sempre no mesmo horário, então não fica muito difícil de me ver." - Lea responde com um tom brincalhão.

Dianna encara Lea e pergunta. "Você pode me dar seu numero?" - Lea responde "Numero de quê?" "Dos seus sapatos." - Responde Dianna num tom irônico e engraçado.

As duas deram gargalhadas "Falei do numero do seu celular." - Completa Dianna. Lea lerda como sempre responde - "Aaah claro".

Depois de trocarem seus números, Dianna acompanhou Lea até o metro. "Vejo você amanhã?" - Dianna pergunta. "Claro que sim, até mais..."

Elas deram as mãos se abraçaram em seguida cada uma seguiu o seu rumo.

No metrô, Lea não parava de pensar na conversa que tivera mais cedo com aquela bela moça. E foi dormir do mesmo jeito, com aquele frio na barriga sem entender o porquê, até o presente momento nada parecido fazia Lea ficar tão distante e pensativa, e só de imaginar que iria ver Dianna Novamente no dia seguinte, uma estranha felicidade surgia na morena.

Dianna chegou a seu novo apartamento, a bagunça era clara ao adentrar a porta, caixa pra todo lado, organizada como era pensava em arrumar aquela bagunça no mesmo momento, claro que ela faria isso se não estivesse tão cansada, lembrou-se de seus sonhos, dos objetivos que ela esperava alcançar na nova cidade, mas não podia deixar de esquecer o que tinha acontecido em seu dia, ali no café Butter, com aquela morena, baixinha, adorável, lembrou-se de sua conversa com Lea, e por mais bobo que o assunto parecesse Dianna se divertira muito naquele dia. Assim, a Loira recém-chegada à cidade, tomou banho e foi para o quarto, precisava muito dormir, o dia seguinte seria de muita correria, e assim lembrando-se de tudo o que lhe levava àquela cidade, e lembrando-se da conversa com Lea, Dianna dormiu.

Já era de manhã, o despertador tocava e Dianna o ignorava completamente, tocou por mais 10 minutos seguidos, Dianna olhou pro despertador e deu um pulo da cama, eram exatamente 08h35min da manhã, foi direto pro chuveiro, quando terminou o banho ignorou qualquer regra de moda, pegou roupas aleatórias, penteou os cabelos e saiu.

20 minutos depois seu celular toca, ela atende - "Alô?" "Dianna Agron?" "Sim, sou eu." Responde Dianna com rapidez. "Aqui é o redator, do TNYT, você está 30 minutos atrasada pra sua entrevista de trabalho, onde está você?" - Perguntou o homem do outro lado da linha com um tom muito nervoso.

"Estou a caminho, me desculpe houve um imprevisto." "Se não aparecer aqui nos próximos 30 minutos, nem precisa aparecer." "Tudo bem, pode deixar eu já estou chegando."

Dianna se apressou, fez sinal pra um taxi, e enfim partiu para o TNYT, o que ela não imaginava era que quando o taxi adentrasse a terceira avenida iria dar de cara com uma confusão, e uma batida feia entre dois carros e seus motoristas, não poderia ter sido pior, o transito ficou parado, não tinha nenhum retorno próximo, era um caos... Dianna ficara nervosa, perguntava freneticamente para o motorista do taxi, se teria como ele se apressar, mas era evidente que a resposta seria não, Dianna olhou para o relógio, já havia se passado mais de 50 minutos, estava feito, ela não estaria dentro do horário para a sua entrevista de trabalho.

"Olha eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, quanto deu?" - Dianna pergunta meio nervosa. "25 pratas moça." - Responde o taxista num tom calmo. "Toma" - Dianna pagou, e logo depois saiu do taxi, ficou surpresa, pois aquela avenida era a mesma do dia anterior... E ali estava o Café Butter.

Chateada como estava, precisava sentar um pouco e espairecer e então seguiu rumo à cafeteria, naquele momento lembrou-se de que não havia tomado café, então a ideia de ir lá era duas vezes mais lógica. Assim que Dianna entrou na cafeteria, teve uma surpresa, Lea estava lá na mesma mesa próxima ao balcão como no dia anterior.

Foi assim que Dianna se lembrou de que tinha marcado de encontrar a morena. *Droga eu esqueci completamente* pensou Dianna, seu dia não tinha começado bem, fazia sentido ela se esquecer daquele compromisso, mas mesmo assim ficou se culpando por não ter lembrado mais cedo, então se aproximou da Morena, chegou de mansinho e cutucou o ombro de Lea.

"Lea?" - Perguntou Dianna meio sem graça.

"Hey, como você está? pensei que não viria, já fiz até o meu pedido." - Respondeu Lea.

"E o que você pediu? Ah não precisa responder, eu imagino que tenha sido o bom e velho expresso com creme, acertei?". "Sim parece muito obvio né?" "Sim, parece. Então baseado no seu pedido..." Dianna levantou o braço e disse em um tom moderado "Garçom" O mesmo chega até a mesa e Dianna completa "Eu vou quer o mesmo que a minha amiga aqui."

"Expresso com creme?" - Perguntou o garçom.

"Expresso com creme e umas rosquinhas, por favor!" - respondeu Dianna.

"Ok" Disse o garçom que anotava o pedido da loira no seu bloquinho.

Depois de uns 5 minutos o pedido de Dianna havia chegado, então a loira tomou café em silencio, Lea observava, e não se atrevia a dizer uma só palavra, ela notou que Dianna parecia meio decepcionada, depois de notar isso o silêncio foi interrompido por uma pergunta de Lea.

"Você está bem?" - Perguntou Lea num tom preocupado.

"Digamos que sim e não, meu dia não começou bem, acordei atrasada pra minha primeira entrevista de trabalho, no caminho pra lá dei de cara com uma batida de carro e dois motoristas loucos brigando, isso é de enlouquecer qualquer um, o que salvou foi ter te encontrado aqui..." - Dianna respondeu em um tom mais aliviado.

"Então digamos que eu salvei o seu dia? Oh obrigada haha, mas o que te fez atrasar?" - Lea perguntou curiosa.

"Bom, sabe quando você chega em casa, louca pra dormir e quando dorme sente vontade de não acordar, tipo, passar um BOM tempo dormindo? Foi isso que aconteceu, eu dormi muito, e isso me fez perder as horas, mas até que valeu a pena porque fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem assim." - Dianna Explicou.

"Essa cidade ta com uma linda maré de azar, ontem foi eu quem não se deu bem na entrevista e hoje você não foi pra sua, isso seria um sinal?" - Lea pergunta em tom brincalhão.

"Sim, um sinal de que ambas deviam dormir mais cedo pra acordar mais cedo."

As duas riram... Até que o celular de Lea tocou, Ela pediu licença e atendeu "Alô?" "Oi amor, você tá no café Butter? To saindo do trabalho agora e pensei em passar aí pra te pegar e irmos juntos pra casa, que tal?". - Um homem com voz muito bonita pergunta pra morena.

Ela responde "AH... Eu to com uma amiga, acho melhor eu te encontrar em casa, tudo bem pra você?"

"Ok, mas... Não demora, por favor."

"Ok." Lea desligou o celular sem ao menos dar tchau - "Desculpa, não era nada importante, era só o meu namorado." - Lea disse a frase normalmente, como se realmente não fosse nada importante.

Dianna riu e logo em seguida disse - "Ah, claro que não era nada de importante, era só o SEU namorado."

"Você entenderia se o namorasse me sinto presa às vezes, sem poder conversar com outro cara porque obviamente ele já acha que eu o estou traindo, então pensando nisso, e nas coisas não tão agradáveis que eu sinto em 99% do tempo que to com ele, eu diria sim que não é nada de importante." - Lea respondeu com um sorriso não tão feliz, no canto da boca.

"Entendo, quer sair daqui?" - Dianna pergunta.

"Por favor!" Respondeu Lea.

As duas saíram da cafeteria sem rumo, até que passaram do lado de um grupo de homens, eles diziam coisas fúteis para Lea, o que deixou Dianna irritada e então ela parou e foi até o lugar onde eles estavam - "Não sabia que os homens da cidade grande eram tão patéticos." Um dos homens vira e fala - "Desculpe? Fica na sua, nenhum comentário aqui foi feito pra você, mas sim pra sua amiga morena... E que morena, nossa fiquei imaginando essa baixinha gostosa sem roupa alguma em cima da minha cama Ai ai... que delícia."

Dianna não se conteve deu um salto em direção do homem, mas Lea veio logo atrás e a puxou pelo braço.

"Deixa, não vale a pena... Vem comigo?"

"Tudo bem..." - Dianna finalmente respirou e então saiu dali acompanhada de Lea.

Dianna estava perto de casa então perguntou se Lea gostaria de ir até lá, Lea concordou e em menos de 5 minutos já tinham chegado ao destino, Dianna convidou Lea pra entrar, ela entrou avistou as caixas e a bagunça do apartamento e perguntou - "Meu Deus passou um vendaval por aqui?"

"Não, se tivesse passado um vendaval isso tudo estaria muito mais arrumado" - Dianna respondeu em tom brincalhão.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, logo em seguida Dianna pega na mão de Lea e a leva pra conhecer os cômodos de seu apartamento.

"Essa aqui é a cozinha." - Dianna aponta para o cômodo ao lado esquerdo da porta de entrada - "Essa é a sala, do lado da sala nessa segunda porta é o banheiro e na frente é o meu quarto."

Lea entrou no quarto, e percebeu que o cheiro de Dianna estava em toda parte, olhou tudo e ficou encantada com a simplicidade, não só do quarto, mas do apartamento em geral, tudo era simples, sem exageros mas ao mesmo tempo deslumbrante, ela continuava olhando e se deparou com o criado mudo, em cima dele tinha uma carta, e no remetente estava escrito – De: Sua namorada. Para: Charlie. – Dianna percebeu que Lea tinha visto a carta e foi correndo até ela.

"Isso não devia estar aqui, me dá me deixa guardar."

Lea não quis devolver a carta e começou a tirar sarro - "Hm, você não quer que eu veja a cartinha do seu namorado é isso?"

"LEA DEVOLVE" - Dianna apertou a cintura da morena por trás, Lea parou e Dianna voltou a dizer "Lea devolve."

Lea se virou pra Dianna e devolveu a carta a ela, as duas ficaram muito próximas, até que o coração de Dianna acelerou seus batimentos, Lea sentiu... De repente a carta caiu da mão de Dianna, ela e Lea se olharam por segundos e pareciam horas e mais horas se passando a cada respiração, até que Dianna perdeu todos os sentidos e fez o que queria fazer desde a noite anterior, naquela despedida do café butter, fez o que precisava fazer o que necessitava fazer, O beijo, o primeiro beijo... Seus lábios se tocaram em desespero, como se aquilo não fosse o bastante, foi ficando mais rápido impossível de controlar, até que Lea voltou a si e empurrou Dianna.

"Você ficou louca?" - Lea pergunta assustada com a situação.

"Me desculpa por favor eu não queria... eu..."

"Você não devia ter feito isso" - Lea pegou suas coisas e saiu do apartamento de Dianna, deixando assim a mesma em desespero... "DROGA!" Ela deitou na cama e perguntou a si mesma "O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? DROGA!"


	2. Complicated

**Oi pessoal, como vocês estão? Hoje eu terminei de escrever o segundo capítulo da fic, se vocês gostarem, ou não gostarem deixem reviews e digam pra mim como vocês gostariam que a história fosse desenvolvida, tudo bem? (deixem ideias também elas são sempre bem vindas) Obrigada! Ok, agora chega de enrolação... Enjoy! :D**

**Capítulo 2 – Complicated**

Lea ia andando pelas ruas de nova York ainda assustada, não sabia o que pensar depois do que havia acontecido no apartamento de Dianna, fez sinal para o taxi e assim seguiu pra sua casa, chegando lá encontrou seu namorado impaciente, já era quase 13h da tarde, ela sabia que boa coisa não sairia da boca dele.

"Quando eu pedi pra não demorar, eu realmente queria que você não demorasse." - Disse o rapaz meio alterado.

"Desculpa Cory, eu perdi a hora, fiquei no Butter com uma amiga, depois fui conhecer o apartamento dela por isso cheguei esse horário me desculpa." - Lea, pensou em cada palavra para que não houvesse confusão, ela sabia que se falasse algo em um tom mais alto ela e o namorado na certa iriam brigar.

"Você? Na casa de uma amiga? Então quer dizer que você deixou o seu namorado te esperando que nem um idiota porque você foi visitar o apartamento de uma amiga?" - Cory andava de um lado pro outro, estava irritado demais.

"Você não pode falar de mim, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você sumiu e me deixou plantada em casa, te esperando até altas horas da noite." - Lea já estava ficando nervosa e seu tom de voz foi ficando mais alto.

Cory foi em direção a Lea, fez uma cara ameaçadora, Lea foi se afastando com medo do que poderia acontecer, Cory a pegou pelo braço e disse.

"Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo? Eu não sou nenhum moleque, eu sou seu namorado, abaixa o tom da sua voz pra falar comigo" - A distancia entre os dois era mínima, quanto mais Cory se aproximava, mais Lea ia notando um cheiro estranho na roupa do rapaz.

"Cory, que cheiro horrível é esse?" - Ele se fez de desentendido e disse - "Não muda de assu..."

Lea o interrompeu com um grito - "CORY QUE CHEIRO HORRÍVEL É ESSE NA SUA ROUPA?"

Ele se afastou, tentou fugir da namorada. Lea o seguiu até o quarto, aquele cheiro estranho estava ainda mais forte naquele cômodo.

"Diz pra mim que você não se drogou, diz que isso é algum cheiro vindo da rua. Cory diz pra mim que você não quebrou a sua promessa." - As palavras saíram sem nenhuma moderação, Lea queria realmente acreditar que Cory não havia usado nenhuma droga.

"E-Eu... N-Não, C-C-Claro que não, eu s-só..." - Ele gaguejava, o nervosismo contribuiu para o clima ficar cada vez mais tenso, ele não precisou terminar de "falar" para que Lea entendesse que o mesmo estava mentindo.

"Você o quê Cory? Vai continuar tentando mentir pra mim? Dizendo que não usou nada, quando eu sei que você usou tudo e mais um pouco? Você precisa se tratar Cory, você não pode continuar sendo um..." - Lea hesitou em dizer a ultima palavra, mas Cory imediatamente voltou a olhar pra morena e perguntou - "Um o quê? Fala Lea, um o quê?" - Lea teria que medir suas próximas palavras, mas não fez isso e completou. - "Um... Drogado."

Cory gritou - "EU NÃO SOU UM DROGADO!" Lea discutia com o namorado em tom semelhante ao dele. - "É CORY, VOCÊ É, MAS ESCONDE DE TODO MUNDO PORQUE TEM MEDO DE REVELAR O QUE VOCÊ É, E É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É... VOCÊ É UM DROGADO!"

Cory mais uma vez foi em direção da morena, apertou o braço da mesma com muita força.

"EU. NÃO. SOU. UM. DROGADO." - Cory jogou Lea contra o espelho do quarto, na batida ele se quebrou e fez um corte de 7 cm no braço da morena.

"Viu o que você fez?" - Lea disse isso enquanto uma lágrima caia de seu rosto. Cory no mesmo momento entrou em desespero, ele sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo, foi até Lea tentou ajudá-la, mas ela se afastou. - "Monstro!" Disse a morena olhando para o namorado com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

"Me desculpa!" - Cory bem que tentou, mas não havia mais nada a fazer.

"Me deixa sozinha, sai daqui." - "Não, me deixa te ajudar." - "CORY SAI DAQUI!" - Lea gritou e assim Cory saiu do quarto.

Lea fez o curativo em sem braço e depois daquela tarde turbulenta só pensava em descansar, a noite chegaria em breve, ela continuava sozinha e dava graças aos céus por estar ali, se sentia muito melhor quando Cory não estava em casa, sem ninguém pra implicar com ela, ou criticar algo que ela viesse a fazer... Ela se deitou na cama e dormiu Cory naquela noite nem se atreveu a aparecer.

Dianna ainda estava deitada na cama, depois daquela situação embaraçosa que havia acontecido em seu apartamento mais cedo, a loira procurava uma maneira de se desculpar com Lea pensou em ligar, mas estava envergonhada demais pra isso, ela iria até a casa de Lea se soubesse o seu endereço, a única opção que havia sobrado era ir à cafeteria, se explicar pra morena e pedir a Deus que tudo desse certo, e que nada ficasse estranho entre elas.

No dia seguinte lá estava Dianna, na mesma mesa próxima ao balcão... Era exatamente 09h37min, Dianna ficou, esperou, pediu, mas Lea não apareceu, ela repetiu a rotina de esperar pela morena na cafeteria por outras 2 semanas e nada, Lea não aparecia e isso a deixava preocupada.

Dianna finalmente perdeu a vergonha e ligou para Lea, tentou uma, tentou duas, tentou três vezes e nada, aquilo deixava Dianna frustrada, até que ela tentou uma ultima vez e bingo, Lea atendeu o celular.

"Alo?"

"Oi, é... Desculpa ligar, eu queria conversar com você, faz quase 3 semanas que eu não te vejo depois daquilo que aconteceu, você poderia me encontrar na cafeteria amanhã?" - Dianna cruzava os dedos, ela queria muito que Lea desse uma chance a ela de explicar o acontecido de quase 3 semanas atrás.

"Eu não posso, eu to cheia de problemas... Depois do que aconteceu eu acho errado que a gente continue se vendo me desculpe." - Dianna ficou em silencio e assim Lea desligou.

No dia seguinte Dianna foi ao Butter como de costume, não teve uma noite fácil, mal conseguiu tirar um cochilo depois da conversa curta e clara que teve com Lea. Chamou o garçom e teve uma surpresa, o garçom que foi atender a loira, era o mesmo que atendeu ela no dia que conheceu Lea, era Chris.

"O que a senhorita deseja?" - Chris perguntou educadamente.

"Desejo que você me ajude!" - Dianna respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Perdão?" - Chris olhou pros lados para se certificar se a loira estava mesmo falando com ele.

"É você mesmo! Por favor, eu preciso muito falar com uma amiga sua, eu já tentei de tudo, mas eu não consigo falar com ela, me ajuda, por favor?" - "De qual amiga minha você tá falando?" - Chris se senta na cadeira ao lado da loira esperando uma resposta.

"Lea." - Dianna responde com rapidez.

"Ah, como eu posso ajudar?" - "É..." - Dianna foi interrompida pelo patrão de Chris.

"Chris você não ta vendo os clientes chamarem?" - "Sim estou, já vou atendê-los" - Chris responde seu patrão e volta a falar com Dianna.

"Olha, agora eu to trabalhando, você pode esperar eu sair, aí a gente conversa?" - "Claro que sim!" Dianna responde.

As horas foram passando, Dianna não aguentava mais tomar café, ou comer rosquinhas, tirou o casaco e assim aguardava a saída de Chris, deu 20h e Chris ainda não tinha saído, passou mais 45 minutos e até que enfim, Chris havia saído do trabalho, ele foi até a mesa de Dianna se sentou e os dois puderam conversar.

"Oi, eu não tenho muito tempo, tenho um compromisso daqui meia-hora, você poderia ser breve?"

"Claro que sim. Aconteceu um acidente no meu apartamento entre eu e sua amiga, não um acidente onde duas pessoas se machucam, mas sabe.. uma coisa que não deveria ter acontecido. Você me entende?" - Dianna foi explicando, até que Chris disse - "Entendo, mas se não for parecer inconveniente..." Ele chegou mais perto, e perguntou em um tom mais baixo. - "O que aconteceu entre vocês?"

Dianna não sabia como falar, estava sem coragem e envergonhada, Chris perguntou mais uma vez. - "O que aconteceu entre vocês?"

Dianna tenta encontrar coragem, finalment encontra e fala - "Um beijo."

Chris arregalou os olhos - "Isso é sério?" - Diannna assentiu.

Chris levou a mão até sua boca, ele não acreditava que Lea tinha beijado outra mulher.

"É por isso que eu quero a sua ajuda, desde o dia que isso aconteceu, ela não fala comigo, nem aparece aqui no butter, eu preciso de alguém que a faça vir aqui, eu preciso esclarecer isso com ela. Me ajuda" - Dianna quase implorou pela ajuda do garçom.

"Amanhã é minha folga, eu posso marcar um encontro com ela aqui, fico com ela até você chegar depois eu vou embora ok?" - Chris deu a ideia, Dianna concordou e pediu o numero de Chris - "Manda sms, ou me liga pra confirmar o horário de amanhã, ok?" - "Ok" - Chris apertou a mão de Dianna e saiu, a loira seguiu para seu apartamento.

Enquanto isso Chris ia em direção ao metrô, pegou seu celular e ligou pra Lea, ela atendeu - "Chris?"

"Sim, por onde você anda? To com saudade de você faz tempo que você não vai me visitar na cafeteria, nem na minha casa..."

"Eu só to um pouco ocupada Chris, to fazendo de tudo pra não deixar Cory irritado, essas duas semanas que passaram não foram nada fáceis, ele voltou a se drogar, anda irritado demais e violento. To evitando sair, Pra não irritar ele." - Lea dizia desanimada.

"Ei, não fica assim, amanhã é a minha folga, aparece aqui na cafeteria e a gente conversa, pode ser?" - Chris perguntava apressado.

"Tudo sim, que horas?"

"as 10 ta bom pra você?" -

"Sim"

"Ok Lea, agora vou desligar ok?"

"Ok, beijo Chris até mais."

"Beijos." - Assim Chris desligou a chamada e logo em seguida mandou sms para Dianna *Consegui! Amanhã às 10 horas, não se atrase... Boa sorte*

**E aí? como vocês acham que vai ser o encontro armado das duas? Até a próxima - J.S.**


	3. Second chance?

**Olá, eu ainda não morri, depois de algumas semanas sem atualizar a fic eu tirei coragem do útero e escrevi esse capítulo pequeno. Dedico esse cap pra Marcella (uma amiga e tanto e também a pessoa que mais me encheu o saco por causa desse bendito capítulo). Agora chega de enrolação! Enjoy :D **

**Capítulo 3 - Second chance?**

Dianna nem acreditou quando leu o sms que Chris havia mandado tudo que queria era uma chance de conversar com Lea e finalmente havia conseguindo, assim foi direto ao meio daquela bagunça que ainda havia em seu apartamento e escolheu a roupa do seu "Encontro", depois seguiu pra sua cama, dormiu o mais cedo que pode, pois não queria se atrasar no seu tão esperado compromisso da manhã seguinte.

"LEA DEVOLVE"

"Você ficou louca?"

"Me desculpa por favor eu não queria... eu..."

"Você não devia ter feito isso"

"Eu tenho que parar de sonhar com isso" - Disse Dianna checando o relógio, eram 02 da manhã, levantou, foi até a geladeira, bebeu água e voltou pra cama, mas não teve muito sucesso quando tentou dormir... A cena do beijo se repetia em sua mente toda vez que a loira fechava os olhos, depois de muitas tentativas em vão o sono apareceu e Dianna voltou a dormir.

-x-

09h30min Lea já havia saído de casa, Cory ainda dormia o que era muito estranho, ela nem se atreveu em acordá-lo, se ele visse a namorada arrumada com certeza faria um questionamento a morena e provavelmente haveria uma discussão entre os dois. Minutos depois Lea chega ao Butter, Chris ainda não tinha chegado então a morena seguiu pra mesa ao lado do balcão em que costumava ficar quando ia à cafeteria.

-x-

Dianna estava a caminho do Butter, seu celular vibrou de repente, era um sms de Chris.

*Eu não vou poder ir, eu sinto muito, muito, muito, mesmo. *

Dianna ligou imediatamente para o garçom. "Alô? Chris? Por favor, não fura comigo, eu preciso de você" – Disse a Loira desesperada.

"Eu queria muito te ajudar, mas eu não posso. A única coisa que posso fazer é enrolar a Lea até você chegar, fora isso não dá. Eu sinto muito." – Chris queria ajudar Dianna, mas por alguma razão desconhecida ele não poderia ir. Não era possível... Essa era a chance que Dianna tanto esperava logo agora Chris resolveu dar pra trás? Inacreditável.

"Espera. Enrolar? Como assim?" – Perguntou Dianna confusa.

"É, Enrolar, eu posso dizer pra ela que vou me atrasar, só pra segurar ela no butter até você aparecer" – Explicou Chris com calma.

"Parece uma boa ideia. Obrigada, beijos!" – Disse Dianna já pronta para desligar o celular quando Chris gritou. "EI!" - "Oi?" - "Se a Lea perguntar se eu ajudei você nisso, por favor, diz, que NÃO, diz que foi uma coincidência ok? Por favor, eu não quero tensão entre eu e a minha melhor amiga".

"Pode deixar." – Dianna desligou o celular e o guardou no bolso de seu casaco.

-x-

Lea deliciava seu bendito expresso com creme quando recebeu o sms de Chris.

*Anjo, eu vou me atrasar um pouco... Mas prometo que já apareço por aí. Beijos*

Lea não se importou em esperar Chris, pediu outro expresso, quando de repente os sinos da entrada da cafeteria tocam, e ali estava Dianna, linda e elegante como sempre. Lea não pode acreditar.

*Droga, por que ela tá aqui? Por que justo hoje? Será que eu falo com ela ou ignoro? Por Deus eu não quero tocar naquele assunto... DROGA!* - pensou Lea assim que viu Dianna.

Dianna obviamente já tinha visto Lea, mas pra não parecer tão obvio não foi direto pra mesa onde a morena se encontrava... Ela enrolou um pouco, até ir ao seu objetivo. Fingiu estar surpresa e foi até a mesa de Lea. Enquanto isso Lea olhava o celular, estava fazendo qualquer coisa pra tentar se camuflar de Dianna, claro que não teve sucesso e então decidiu enfrentar a situação.

"Oi..." - Disse Dianna meio envergonhada.

"Oi." - Disse Lea não muito contente e seca.

"É... eu posso me sentar? Eu quero muito conversar com você." – Dianna nem olhava nos olhos morena.

"Pode. Eu imagino o que você queira conversar, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso." - Disse Lea meio nervosa. Dianna se sentou e "foi à luta".

"Eu sei que não quer. Eu só... Queria me desculpar." - A loira finalmente criou coragem de olhar nos olhos da morena.

"Não precisa se desculpar, já foi... É passado. Eu só quero esquecer isso e ficar em paz..." - A tensão tomava conta.

"Eu preciso me desculpar sim, o que eu fiz foi errado, inapropriado, inesperado... E sei que te deixou irritada, eu juro que não queria fazer você se chatear comigo. Só quero que voltemos a nos falar sem ficar esse clima pesado e você me evitando. Olha, você foi a primeira amiga que eu fiz aqui nessa cidade e eu não quero que isso que aconteceu estrague tudo. Por favor, me desculpa, eu juro aquilo não vai acontecer de novo." - Dianna disse tudo o que queria dizer, mas Lea... Ficou em silencio e o mesmo foi rompido pelo celular de Lea. Outro sms, de Chris obviamente.

*Hoje não vai dar. Desculpa *

Lea ficou desapontada, queria muito ver Chris, Dianna percebeu a decepção no rosto da morena.

"Você está bem?" – Dianna pergunta. Lea não diz sequer uma palavra. "Fala alguma coisa, por favor." - Diz Dianna inquieta.

"Eu to bem... E, eu desculpo você, mas, por favor, não faz aquilo de novo. Eu fiquei assustada." – Disse Lea, dessa vez muito mais calma.

"Ok. Me desculpa por te assustar, eu também me assustei... Mas agora tá tudo bem, não tá?" – Perguntou Dianna

"Sim" – Respondeu Lea que ainda estava meio desconfortável por lembrar aquela situação de semanas atrás.

Já era quase meio dia, Lea tinha que voltar para casa antes que Cory surtasse.

"Já ta meio tarde, eu preciso voltar pra casa." – Lea disse enquanto levantava da mesa apressada e botava seu casaco.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Perguntou Dianna sem entender o porquê de tanta pressa por parte da morena.

"Não. Eu só preciso ir." Respondeu Lea com um sorriso não muito convincente.

"Tudo bem... Até mais." – Dianna se despediu ainda sem entender a pressa da morena.

Lea nem se despediu de Dianna e saiu às pressas do Butter, pegou o taxi e seguiu para a sua casa, quando chegou Cory não estava lá, já tinha saído... Ela sabia que nada bom estaria por vir.

-x-

*Mas onde ela se meteu?* Pensou Cory, ele odiava acordar e não encontrar Lea em casa pegou seu carro e foi na casa de Chris, mas ele não estava por lá o que deixava o rapaz ainda mais nervoso. Depois de tanto procurar por Lea, ele desistiu e voltou pra casa. Quando entrou viu o casaco de Lea no cabide e foi direto para o quarto.

"Onde você estava?" – Ele entra gritando no quarto.

Lea que estava deitada toma um susto e sem querer brigar responde. - "Eu fui até o Butter, me encontrar com Chris, ele não apareceu então eu tomei café por lá, mas logo que terminei voltei pra casa, quando eu sai você tava dormindo, eu não queria acordar você."

"Não mente pra mim Lea. Onde você tava?" - Cory ainda gritava.

"Eu tava no Butter!" – Lea explicava, mas Cory parecia não querer entender, parecia que ele tinha prazer de ver a namorada em desespero.

"Mentirosa. Para de mentir pra mim. Onde você tava Lea?" – Ele irritantemente insistia na mesma pergunta.

"Eu. Tava. No. Butter. Qual a parte que você não entendeu?" – Lea se alterou e gritou com Cory... Um erro.

Lea mais uma vez foi calada pela violência do namorado, qualquer coisa que acontecia ali era motivo para Cory bater na morena. Ele não estava bêbado nem drogado, ele estava muito lúcido até, torturar Lea era basicamente um hobby. Covarde? Muito. Mas pra ele era como se fosse um jeito de "consertar" cada atitude da namorada que não fosse certa aos olhos dele. Depois disso saiu de casa como sempre fazia quando essas coisas aconteciam, deixava Lea só, machucada não só fisicamente.

Horas se passaram, já era noite, Lea ainda estava na cama, ela tentou ligar para Chris, mas a chamada só caía na caixa postal. Tentou ligar para Jhonnatan, um amigo de longa data, mas ele não atendia... Só restava uma pessoa a recorrer, não era a pessoa certa, nem a favorita de Lea, mas ainda sim era um amigo, ou melhor, amiga... Lea ligou para Dianna.

-x-

Dianna estava vendo TV quase adormecendo, não tinha dormido bem noite passada, quando ia fechar os olhos ela escuta seu celular tocando, olha o relógio, dez da noite... Ela não ia atender, mas viu o nome de Lea no visor do celular, então claro que atendeu.

"Alô?" – Disse Dianna coçando os olhos.

"Oi, desculpa, eu sei que já tá tarde, eu tento falar com Chris, mas não consigo, e eu preciso muito de alguém pra conversar..." – Disse Lea tentando disfarçar a voz de choro.

"Pode... Falar..." – Dianna notou a voz de choro da morena. "Espera... O que aconteceu? Você tá chorando?"

"Não, eu só... Quer saber? Esquece. Desculpa ligar tão tarde." - Lea desligou na cara da loira. Dianna ligou de volta, ela rejeitou, Dianna insistiu e ela atendeu.

"Oi, é... Conversa comigo, eu quero ajudar, da pra perceber que você não ta bem." – Dianna fala em tom de preocupação.

"Eu só quero um abraço." – Lea desabou no choro.

Dianna tentou acalmá-la. "Eu posso te dar um abraço, mas... Você não ta aqui. Desculpa, eu não sei o que dizer, você ta muito triste, eu quero te ajudar, eu quero muito... Me diz como?" – Dianna passava a mão na testa.

"Eu posso ir, no seu apartamento?" – Lea pergunta soluçando.

"Claro." – Dianna não pensou duas vezes, ela ficou preocupada com Lea e queria muito dar aquele abraço na morena. Lea desligou, pegou suas roupas e saiu, ela sabia que Cory voltaria somente no dia seguinte e muito tarde, então nem se preocupou em sair naquele horário.

25 minutos depois Lea apertou a campainha do apartamento de Dianna. A loira foi correndo abrir a porta, assim que abriu viu que Lea não estava nada bem, a voz da morena no telefone era de cortar o coração, mas vê-la ali frente a frente com aquela feição triste era mais doloroso ainda. Dianna ignorou qualquer formalidade, foi até a morena e lhe deu um abraço muito apertado, de novo aquela sensação de várias semanas atrás surgia na loira, o coração batia mais rápido, as mãos suavam, ela corava... Aquele abraço durou mais, muito mais que aquele beijo. Lea sentia o abraço e no abraço de Dianna ela sentiu uma coisa que jamais havia sentido em tantos anos de namoro com Cory: Conforto. Uma hora elas tiveram que se soltar. Dianna daria um beijo na testa da morena, mas com aquela péssima experiência que a loira tinha com beijos, preferiu não arriscar.

"Me diz, o que houve?" - Dianna pergunta enquanto leva Lea até o sofá.

"Meu namorado..." – Responde Lea desviando o olhar de Dianna.

"Ele... Terminou com você?" – Pergunta Dianna confusa.

"Não..." – Lea responde baixinho, já em tom de choro.

"Ei, ei..." - Dianna se aproxima e segura a mão da morena. "Diz pra mim, por favor, eu quero poder ajudar você."

"E-Ele... E-Ele... Ele m-me machucou. E-ele... M-m-me bateu." – Lea soluçava.

"Ele o quê?" – Dianna olhava a morena sem acreditar.

"Ele me bateu." – Lea repete e leva a mão aos olhos pra enxugar as lágrimas que haviam caído.

"Mas por que ele fez isso?" – Dianna pergunta em choque.

"Ele, perguntou onde eu estava quando chegou em casa mais cedo, e eu disse que tinha ido ao butter, encontrar Chris mas que ele tinha furado comigo e que eu acabei tomando café lá. Ele não acreditou ficou me chamando de mentirosa e ficou perguntando onde eu tava repetidamente, eu disse... mas ele não acreditou, como se tivesse fazendo de propósito. Uma hora eu não aguentei e disse 'Eu. Tava. No. Butter. Qual a parte que você não entendeu?' E aí ele me agrediu." – Lea responde.

"É a primeira vez que ele... Bate em você?" – Dianna pergunta ainda perplexa.

"Não. Ele me machuca sempre que tem vontade... Sempre que encontra um motivo, ou algo errado comigo, ele me bate." – Lea responde enquanto lágrimas voltam a molhar seu rosto.

"E por que você não o denuncia? Você não pode aceitar isso." - "Meus pais gostam dele demais... E já falam em casamento, de netos e... Eu não quero decepcionar eles." - Lea explica.

"Você não pode aceitar isso." - Dianna se irritava.

"Eu não quero falar disso... Eu só quero um pouco de paz, e quero parar de lembrar, porque quanto mais lembro mais me machuco, a gente pode falar sobre isso outra hora?" – Lea já havia contido o choro.

"Claro, desculpe. Então o que eu faço agora?" – Dianna olhava diretamente pros olhos de Lea.

"Você já fez, eu só queria alguém pra conversar. Muito obrigada." – Diz Lea que também olha diretamente pros belos olhos da Loira. As duas se abraçam, Dianna liga a TV, Lea se acomoda no sofá, as duas assistem... Um programa fez Lea rir, o que fazia Dianna parar de prestar atenção na TV. A gargalhada de Lea era muito gostosa, tirava a atenção de Dianna... A cada sorriso que Lea dava, era como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta pra Loira, era um tipo de "prazer temporário" Dianna parecia saber, por isso aproveitava o máximo que podia... Em segredo.

Não demorou muito Lea pegou no sono, Dianna a olhou, ficou encantada... Estava muito frio, então ela se levantou e pegou um cobertor pra morena, voltou ao sofá... Tirou os sapatos da mesma e a cobriu, voltou a sentar no sofá... Mais tarde, Dianna cochilava sentada no sofá, Lea se mexeu e por linda obra do destino, ainda sonolenta botou sua cabeça no colo de Dianna, Dianna acordou de seu cochilo, viu onde a cabeça da morena estava... E então fez cafuné na morena, até que dormiu.

**Espero que tenham gostado, o capítulo foi escrito as presas eu sei que é chato ter que esperar, por isso escrevi as presas, sei que não está tão bom porque as ideias me faltam no momento. Pra quem acompanha a fic: um beijo. É muito importante saber que vocês gostam. **

**Só mais um recado pra quem me mandou ask dizendo que quer sexo na fic: Coisa importante pra acontecer requer tempo. **

**Beijos. - J.S**


	4. Her name is

**Capítulo 4 - Her name is...**

Já era manhã, Dianna e Lea ainda estavam no mesmo sofá dormindo "juntas", não demorou muito e Dianna acordou com dores nas costas pra variar. Lea ainda dormia com a cabeça no colo da loira, Dianna observou a cena, ela precisava levantar, precisava sair do sofá... Mas será que valeria a pena levantar e perder aquela chance de continuar com Lea dormindo em seu colo? Claro que não. Mas Dianna precisou, foi se erguendo aos poucos, pegou a cabeça da morena e quando foi botá-la aconchegada numa almofada a morena acordou. Deu pena!

"Desculpa eu não quis te acordar, você parecia tão serena." – Disse Dianna com dó por ter acordado Lea.

"Tudo bem, já tava na hora... Seu sofá é tão confortável, me fez ter uma noite boa de sono." – Disse Lea ainda deitada no sofá.

"Eu dormi bem, mas, ao mesmo tempo não, o sofá é aconchegante, mas mesmo assim acordei com dor nas costas porque dormi sentada e como você deitou sua cabeça no meu colo eu fiquei com pena de sair de sair dele, me mexer e te acordar. Só me levantei agora porque não deu pra aguentar, precisava esticar meu corpo e aí você acordou." – Disse Dianna se espreguiçando com um sorriso.

"O quê? Eu deitei minha cabeça no seu colo? Meu Deus, você ficou com dor nas costas por minha causa, me desculpa." – Disse Lea gargalhando.

"Não. Tudo bem foi por uma boa causa." – As duas se olham, Dianna sorri feito boba, Lea retribui o sorriso, mas a cara de idiota foi unicamente de Dianna.

Passado o momento "Louca possivelmente apaixonada" Dianna comenta. – "Olha quantas caixas espalhadas, esse apartamento precisa ser organizado... O que me falta no momento é o essencial: Coragem pra arrumar".

"Se você quiser, eu te ajudo." – Disse Lea abrindo uma das caixas, na caixa estava o escrito o mesmo que na carta 'De: Sua namorada. Para: Charlie. '.

"Jura? Eu aceito sua ajuda." – Dianna percebeu que Lea estava abrindo aquela caixa. – "Não. Não. Eu cuido dessa caixa.".

Lea percebendo a reação de Dianna só por ter aberto a caixa ficou com uma pergunta na cabeça. *Qual o problema dela com esse Charlie?*. Dianna no mesmo momento pensou *Merda! Como eu vou me livrar disso?* Dianna ficou andando no meio da sala de um lado pro outro, Lea se deu conta que Dianna estava nervosa, mas não sabia se era por causa daquela bendita caixa ou se era pela desorganização do momento.

"Acho melhor eu começar pela cozinha." – Disse Lea tentando se livrar daquele clima tenso.

"E eu por aqui mesmo." – Disse Dianna apontando pras 10 caixas que estavam ali no meio da sua sala.

"Ok." Disse Lea indo em direção à cozinha, quando ela entrou na cozinha voltou a falar. – "Espera. Que tal tomarmos o café da manhã? eu to com fome." – A morena fez uma carinha triste, dava pra comover até o ser humano mais malvado da face da terra. Mais uma vez Dianna não prestava atenção no som das palavras que saiam da boca de Lea, a única coisa em que a loira prestava era no quão aquilo poderia ser constrangedor, ali, naquela hora, admirar em segredo as caras fofas que Lea fazia por estar com fome... Mais encantador impossível, pra deixar tudo mais perfeito involuntariamente Dianna ficou corada!

As duas não eram intimas, eram conhecidas de algumas semanas, o papinho do café da manhã, mais todo o charminho e todas as caras e bocas que Lea fazia por estar com fome, não eram muito estranho pra "Duas conhecidas"? Sim. Mas quem liga? O amor não tem horário, nem dia exato pra acontecer. Então as duas foram tomar café, mas não foram ao butter, ali naquela cozinha bagunçada tudo era mais divertido, pouco a pouco o assunto sobre o beijo-acidente foi esquecido, nem parecia que um dia atrás Lea estava brava com Dianna, nem parecia que um dia atrás Lea ainda estava brava consigo mesma por ter gostado do beijo que Dianna deu. Obvio que ela não iria admitir, foi a primeira vez que uma mulher havia dado um beijo na morena, foi inesperado, claro que não estava nos planos de Lea ser beijada por Dianna, e claro que seria difícil admitir por não querer aceitar... Porque desde aquele acontecido, assim como em Dianna a cena do beijo também não saía da cabeça de Lea.

Depois de tomar café, cada uma seguiu para o cômodo em que iriam arrumar. Dianna emprestou uma roupa mais simples para Lea arrumar a cozinha. A manhã foi cheia, Lea arrumou a cozinha, Dianna organizou tudo em sua sala, mas aquela caixa suspeita ainda estava no mesmo lugar, o que provocou a inquietação de Lea.

"Algum problema com aquela?"- Perguntou Lea apontando pra única caixa que ainda estava ali.

"Nenhum! Não tenho por que mexer nela, por isso a deixei no mesmo lugar" – Explicou Dianna.

"Qual o problema com esse Charlie?" – Perguntou Lea curiosa.

"É só besteira" – Respondeu Dianna tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Se é só besteira, por que você ficou tão estranha, quando eu estava abrindo a caixa?" – Perguntou Lea que ficava cada vez mais curiosa... O que causava desconforto em Dianna e a deixava cada vez mais nervosa.

"Não faça perguntas que não queira saber as respostas." – Disse Dianna virando as costas e indo pro quarto. Lea foi atrás da loira – "Eu quero saber as respostas, você fica estranha quando toca no assunto desse tal Charlie, acho que sei lá... Se você explicar, talvez eu possa ser capaz de entender.".

Merda! Lea conseguiu convencer Dianna. O que ela tinha? Como ela conseguia fazer Dianna mudar de ideia tão fácil? Um mágico nunca revela seus segredos e realmente, os segredos daqueles olhos castanhos olhando Dianna eram impossíveis de desvendar.

Mais uma vez derrotada por Lea e todos os seus encantos, Dianna chamou a morena e as duas voltaram pra sala, Dianna pegou a caixa sentou em cima do carpete, Lea sentou de frente com ela e a caixa ficou no meio das duas.

"Olha, dependendo do que eu contar, não quero que o clima fique estranho de novo, ok?" – Disse Dianna removendo as fitas que mantinham a caixa fechada.

"Ok." – Lea olhava atentamente para a caixa.

Dianna tirou retratos, cartas, coisas pessoais de dentro da caixa, quando olhou aquelas coisas, todas as imagens de um passado bom vieram à sua cabeça, a loira ficou pensativa e até sorriu, não era ruim lembrar tudo aquilo, mas uma coisa em particular machucava. Quando Dianna retirou tudo o que havia dentro da caixa Lea pegou uma foto debaixo das cartas, ela olhou por alguns segundo sem parar pra foto e ficou questionando consigo mesma quem era aquela pessoa, e o que era pra Dianna. A loira viu Lea com a foto, mas não falou nada, deixou que a morena viesse até ela perguntar tudo o que ela desejava saber.

"Quem é?" – Lea perguntou sem olhar para Dianna, mantendo sua toda a sua atenção voltada pra foto.

"O nome dela é...".

[CONTINUA]

**Um beijo a todos – J.S**


End file.
